


death by embarrassment

by warofhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warofhearts/pseuds/warofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kira walking in on scott when he's taking a shower and awkward rambling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death by embarrassment

She wasn’t sure why Scott had texted her earlier that morning. He didn’t even bother telling her, just that she needed to get there soon. So, she did. Normally, she would’ve bothered to tell her parents she was leaving but decided not to, worrying that it might be something serious and she didn’t want her parents holding her up and asking her a million questions like they always did. She knew they were more careful now, with her and her powers, since moving to Beacon Hills. But, sometimes it was _way_  too excessive. 

Her house wasn’t too far from Scott’s, but not short enough for her to walk. She arrived about ten minutes later, noticing that Scott’s mom was still home. She usually had an early shift, which Kira had learned after being over at Scott’s house so often during the summer. Maybe she had the day off, Kira thought absentmindedly.

“Hi, Melissa.” Kira says politely to the woman standing in the kitchen. She was sipping on a cup of coffee and reading through a newspaper. She looked up at Kira and smiled.

“Hey, sweetheart,” She replies motherly, pointing toward the staircase. “Scott’s upstairs.” Kira nodded curtly, shoving her hands into her coat pockets, making her way up the stairs. She gently pushed the door to Scott’s bedroom open, scanning the room. 

 _Scott isn’t even here_ , she thought. It was weird. 

Suddenly, she heard a loud bang in the bathroom, followed by a few curses. She laughed softly, immediately recognizing Scott’s voice. She quickly turned on her heels and opened the door, regretting the decision as soon as she made it.

Kira shrieked in surprise, which was drowned out by Scott’s laughing. She hadn’t expected to open the door to Scott stepping out of the shower, completely naked, but she had. Kira’s face immediately flushed red, it was more because of embarrassment than anything.

“Scott!” She says in shock, squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m so sorry.”

Kira didn’t really understand why she was apologizing, because she had seen him naked before countless times. But, this was Kira-- there was no reason for why she was doing it. She just was.

“I didn’t mean to-- I mean,” Kira says in a rush, “This is so embarrassing, I should have knocked-- God, I’m so sorry.” Kira pointed behind her blindly, in the direction of Scott’s bedroom. “I’ll just, uh-- wait in your room.”

“ _Kira_ ,” Scott says, amusement dripping from his voice. He had wrapped a towel around his waist, making his way towards his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. “Calm down.” He chuckles, smiling at the way Kira pouts in response.

“I’m  _such_  an idiot.” She whines, laughing at her own behavior. “I don’t know why I reacted like that.”

“No, you’re not.” He says comfortingly, “Hey, for all you know, it could have been Stiles instead of me.”

“Except it wasn’t,” She giggles, confused, “ _Wait_ , why Stiles?”

Her questioned was answered a few seconds later as Stiles came through the door, wearing only a pair of pajama pants, his hair slightly damp.

“Hey,” Stiles mumbles through whatever food he had just shoved into his mouth, “What’s up?”

“Nevermind.” Kira sighs, separating herself from Scott. She had forgot about Scott telling her that Stiles had stayed over the night before to do research, so it made perfect sense now

“Why are you so red?” Stiles asks moments later, wiping something from his mouth. Stiles seemed to figure it out for himself though, realizing Scott was still only in a towel. “Did you walk in on him getting out of the shower?”

Stiles laughs so hard that Kira can’t help but throw one of the pillows on Scott’s bed towards him, straight at his head. “Shut up.” She warns him, crossing her arms over chest. Stiles yelled, dodging the pillow clumsily.

“What was that for?!” Stiles asks, arms flopping around wildly.

“So, what did you text me for?” Kira turns toward Scott, who shakes his head, laughing at his best friend and his girlfriend.

“Let me get dressed, then we can talk about it.”

“Make it quick, or I might end up murdering your best friend.” Kira says, but it’s all just bite.

“Scott,” Stiles shouts, “Your girlfriend is threatening to kill me.”

“ _Good_.” Scott jokes, causing Kira to smile.

 Kira wouldn’t dare to hurt a fly, but it was nice teasing Stiles, because he did it to her just as often. He was like the brother that Kira was happy she  _didn’t_  have. Because,  _god knows_  how terrible that would turn out for the both of them.


End file.
